Hentai Sensei
by InsolentPup
Summary: Valentine's, the only girl on school who didn't know that the first two periods were called off was in class, alone with her teacher. Mukuro X OC Made for my dear onee-chan Akaritama


**Requested by my dear onee-chan****Akaritama .**

**She requested : Mukuro X OC, AU and Romance.**

**And that is what my cute one-chan will get.**

**! Warning ! **

**I do not own KHR, nor it's characters, I do own however your soul.**

**Thank you **

**Me ; Now Mukuro do your thing!**

**Mukuro ; Do I have to?**

**Me ; Yes you have to…..**

**Mukuro ; Good you win, Niya I love you! **

The sun came up, and slowly a nice little room was lit up, it was how you imagined the room of a girl who just went to college, full of books, paper laying on the desk and some on the floor. And in bed lay a cute little bundle with black hair. The girl opened her eyes and sighed '' Stupid sun… Go bother someone else or something '' she tried to sleep again….

_Tringggggggggggg_and then her alarm clock went of.

'' Go to hell!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!'' the poor little thing flew out of the window, and it fell on the ground, next to it's little brothers and sisters who also had been thrown out this month.

A bit later she stood outside, awake and with a lazy look on her face she yawned '' On to school then, how bothersome and I even have that stupid smartass teacher the first two periods ''

She was referring to the intelligent, handsome young teacher who was just on her college for three months, and who already had made her life a living hell.

All girl loved him, he was a gentleman, or so they thought.

They never were alone with him, Ako however was alone with him often, he always asked her to help him get something from the library, or to stay behind when class ended to help him with cleaning the classroom. And he was a gentleman at first, so she didn't mind, but then one day he tried a move on her. And she was very startled, that also was because she had a small crush on him. But she never would admit that. No. Never . . . NEVER!

So she thought, but it was the most hateful day in the year for her, Valentine's.

And she couldn't sleep last night, he was in her mind again

'' As if it wasn't worth enough he messed with my life he also messes with my poor mind '' she sighed cursing herself a bit.

Because our dear little Ako, made Valentine chocolate. With his name on it.

She couldn't give it to her best friend, she would tease her again like last time.

Still it was friendly teasing, but she hated it, she always got a bright red head when her best friend talked about her about the teacher. Because her friend knew how much she liked him, although she wouldn't admit it herself. Her friend knew, and her friend knew exactly how to get her blushing over him.

She started to run, thinking always made her walk slowly and class almost started to, she would be doomed if she came in class to late, he would let her stay when the lesson end, and god knows what he would do this time '' Hentai sensei! '' she ran into the classroom.

'' Hentai.. Sensei? '' the teacher looked up '' You didn't refer to me didn't you? A-Ko-chan '' he slightly grinned.

She looked at him '' No Mukuro-sensei '' she smiled a bit '' How would I dare to call a gentleman like you a hentai sensei ''

'' Is that so '' He grinned at her '' You are a very good student, coming here on Valentine's , even though everyone has free the first two periods, I guess I forgot to call you that I had to do some stuff the first two periods ''

Ako fell over '' WHAT?!'' she screamed at him '' You did that on purpose didn't you! '' a little package fell out her bag but she didn't notice.

He stood up and walked to her.

She backed off and started to blush, God she hated how sexy he looked with his hair down and some buttons open. No she didn't hate it, she loved it.

Her mind admitted, God she hated her mind too.

He picked up the little package and looked at it '' Valentine chocolate? '' he looked on the card '' For me? ''

'' N-no! I-it's for my eh.. Brother! Yes my brother '' she sweat dropped and tried to take it from him. '' But my name is on the card, and you don't have a brother '' he smiled and opened it.

And then he twitched '' Hentai sensei .. I love you ''

She blushed a bright red and tried to get out of the classroom.

But he stopped her by hugging her from behind '' Thank god, I thought you hated me ''

She stopped still blushing she looked down. '' I don't hate sensei…'' she sighed, she knew he won, she hated him more '' Sensei is a annoying smartass '' but she also loved him more by each minute '' He annoys the hell out of me, letting me stay behind when classes are over, punish me, and make me do stupid essays on ' what I like the most about sensei ' ''she looked at him with tears in her eyes. '' You annoy me so much! ''

Mukuro smiled a bit and made her turn around she he could look straight into her eyes '' You annoy me too, smiling at me each morning, cursing me when you run out of class. You annoy me so much, and what annoys me the most is, that you are my student and I can't be with you ''

Ako's tears started to flow freely now, but she kept looking straight into his eyes, Yeah she liked his eyes the most, she could stare into them for hours. And his glasses made him look even more sexy as he already was '' Sensei shouldn't be with me.. Sensei can have each girl he wants '' she looked away.

'' But I want you '' he smiled and winked at her '' I told you before, in the library ''

Ako blushed, yeah she remembered that one time. He confessed to her. But he was holding a book in his hands, Romeo and Julia, she thought he messed with her, when he came closer that time she pushed him away and ran away as hard as she could.

Since that one day she couldn't get him away from her mind and her heart. But he was a teacher and she was his student. They could never be together.

It would be a scandal.

He hugged her '' You don't have to call me sensei you know, I quit my job '' he smiled '' I can get another job in the universe in the next town, it isn't that far away you know ''

Ako looked at him with a faint blush '' Y-you did that for me? You really meant it what you said that day? You really love me? '' she didn't believe it.

It must be a dream, yeah she threw the alarm clock to her head, that would be it for sure, no way he told her he loved her. She pinched herself. No it hurtd this was real, as real as it could be.

Mukuro smiled gently at her '' Yes I did that for you, and yes I love you ''

Ako smiled and hugged him tightly hiding her face is his broad chest enjoying the warmth she said '' I love you too , Hentai Sensei ''

**End!**

**God I suck with this X.X**

**Just kill me or something for writing something like this.**

**I'm sorry onee-sama I hope you like it though I doubt that a bit gehe.**

**Much lovies,**

**Your imouto **


End file.
